Season 17
Season 17 is the seventeenth season of ABC's Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on November 9, 2017. It premiered in fall 2031 with "Back in Black", and will end in spring 2032 with "Episode 1722". Plot points * This will be Dana Jones' last season as Zelena/Kelly. Rebecca Mader will take over the role in the season finale and will be a regular as of Season 18. * The centric fairy tale for Season 17 is ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarves''. * The relationship between the Evil Queen and Snow White, and how the Evil Queen is also the new Snow White's Evil Queen. * Episodes 2-11 will take place in Paris, then the setting will change to Italy. * This season will involve a new quest taking the heroes to Europe, in a bid to stop their newest enemy. * The completion of Robin's quest, and his return to Elysium. ** This could lead to a potential return by special guest star Etta Schmidt. * The history between Gretel and Belle. * The continued effects of Gretel's Dark Curse, and why only the fairytale characters in Seattle are awake. ** How much the Curse is actually broken. * What happened to Julie Belfrey/Heather. * How long the time jump is. New Characters * Emma Booth * Dr. Song * Cecil Armitage * Jane Mystere * Margaret * BelleVictoire Smith cast as SPOILER on 'Heroes Unite' * Ariel's cursed counterpart * Aladdin's cursed counterpart * Jasmine's cursed counterpart * Dr. Song's original counterpartWe WILL meet Dr. Song's original counterpart – is it Doctor Who's River Song? * CaptainDavid Brooks is 'Captain' Cast Starring * Liam Smith as Dean * Henry Whittaker as Sam * Dana Jones as Zelena/Kelly * Ginny Porter as Belle/Belle French * Graham Lombard as Levi Fitzherbert * Alfred F. Jones as Hugo * Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/Nick * Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Regina Mills Guest Starring Recurring * Sofia Gardera as Gretel * Rose Reynolds as Carol * Ciara Roberts as Dizzy * Barbara Hershey as Cora'Cora, the Queen of Hearts, to return in 'HU' seasons 16 and 17 * Liam Garrigan as King Arthur/[[Percy|'Percy]]Liam Garrigan to return in multiple season 17 episodes * Carlo Colossanti as Avaricchio'Carlo Colossanti books his return to 'Heroes Unite' Guest * Isabella Thomas as Tinker Bell * David Marson as Robin Hood * Lana Palanadera as Sara Tobis/Jane Mystere * Evanna Lynch as Heather * Alexandra Lewis as 'Ariel/'Ariel's cursed counterpart'Our prayers have been answered! Lana Palanadera, Isabella Thomas, and Alexandra Lewis are back on 'Heroes Unite'!Sara, Ariel, Aladdin, and Jasmine cursed * Laura Winn-Scott as Nurse Ratched'OMG THE BITCH IS BACK FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 7 YEARS!!!!! * Mekia Cox as Sabrina Greene/SabineMekia Cox to appear in 'HU' season 17 * Deniz Akdeniz as 'Aladdin/'Aladdin's cursed counterpartHU' Fan Favorites Aladdin and Jasmine are BACK for Season 17 * Karen David as 'Jasmine/'''Jasmine's cursed counterpart New Cast Recast Characters * Rebecca Mader as [[Zelena|'Zelena']]/[[Kelly|'Kelly']]Rebecca Mader is replacing Dana Jones as Zelena/Kelly on ABC's 'Heroes Unite'.Rebecca Mader will join the cast in Episode 17x22 Starring * Jennifer Morrison as Emma Booth Guest Starring Recurring * Alex Kingston as Dr. Song's original counterpart/Dr. Song * Adam Hoberfield as Cecil Armitage * Victoire Smith as Belle'3 cast members added to 'HU' * Lovino Vargas as '''TBA'Lovino Vargas and Carolina Cruz join 'Heroes Unite' Guest * Sophie Leneu as '''Margaret * David Brooks as Captain * Carolina Cruz as TBA Lineup Changes * Evanna Lynch (Julie Belfrey/Heather) is now billed as "guest starring". * Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard) and Josh Dallas (Prince Charming/Nick) are now billed as "starring". * Anna Fox (Evil Queen/Regina Mills) is once again billed as "starring". * Laura Winn-Scott (Nurse Ratched) is once again billed as "guest starring". Episodes References Category:Heroes Unite